


Contained

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Damn… He knew how much Ignis hated being interrupted, but now even he started hating just how often they got interrupted. First it was just a few innocent circumstances of Noctis needing something from Ignis. Then it was Prompto shouting at them for using the hotel room’s shower for more ‘personal’ moments. Reasonable enough. But when it finally came to the point that Ignis and Gladio couldn’t even kiss without someone making a smartass comment or needing something, that’s when it really got annoying.





	

It happened not too long ago too. They finally made it past the first initial kiss, then deepened it, making out to the point where it felt like now would be the perfect time to do something together. And so, with Ignis down to his boxer-briefs and Gladio’s shirt off, they continued their heated make-out session. That is, until a certain little shithead decided to take a photograph of them and shout ‘Photo Op!’ Gladiolus pulled away from Ignis so fast and sprinted after that little punk to break that camera once and for all. Ignis was left there awkwardly before he got dressed again and quickly retreated to his place at the camp, trying to ignore Noctis’s inquiries about where the strategist had disappeared to.

And so, with the mood ruined, Gladio could only sit there with a disgruntled look on his face as he watched the strategist continue his usual tasks in cooking for group. How long has it been since he and Ignis really got anywhere in their sex lives? Besides that moment before, it seemed like their lives were more full of the ‘frustration’ part of the term ‘sexual frustration.’ And Ignis was so calm about it! Maybe he was getting tired of it all too? Maybe he just gave up on the idea of ever having sex again? What if he decided that, because they couldn’t do anything anymore, that Gladio wasn’t good enough for Ignis anymore? Gladio had to bite onto his thumb as he thought, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

Dammit… What if their relationship was doomed to fail?

“Gladio.” The precision of Ignis’s voice was enough to cut through the tense air around the king’s shield, alerting him to the brunette that stood before him. His hand was on his hip and while his other adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his words. The ‘let’s talk’ gesture that Gladio was so used to seeing whenever he got scolded. “A word, if you will.”

 _Dammit._ This was really going to fail…!

Gladio had to abide though, forcing himself up to his feet. His body felt heavy, not wanting to move. Not wanting to hear the complaints that Ignis had about their stagnant relationship. He promised to make Ignis happy with every fiber he had in him. But how could he do that with so many damn things ruining the moment? It was like they had two annoying kids to take care of that would never grow up and give them an ounce of time. He hated it, and he hated how he couldn’t even kiss Ignis sometimes without someone ruining the mood. He let out a sigh as he followed Ignis further away from the others. Ready to speak, the man opened his mouth as he sighed. “Iggy-“

“I’m sorry about our lack of intimacy recently.” The man let out a breath, adjusting his spectacles before he glanced up towards the surprised bodyguard. He couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow curiously. Why did Gladio looked so baffled in the moment? “It has been terribly complicated to find a chance for us to interact with each other. But rest-assured, I have made plans for the two of us to finally be able to spend some quality time with each other, and part of such plans includes us spending the day in Lestallum tomorrow.”

Gladio found himself just staring in surprise. “You did?” Ignis gave a small nod in response, soon pulled into the larger man’s embrace. It was Ignis’s turn to have a surprised expression over his face, but he did little to resist when he too found himself wrapping his arms around Gladio. “You had me worried for a sec there. Thought you were going to… I dunno. I’m just glad it wasn’t that.”

Ignis didn’t have to pry Gladio to know what he was going to imply. But he was glad Gladio wouldn’t bring it up either. He gently rubbed the other man’s back before he pulled back, just enough for him to gently cup the man’s face. Green eyes looked to the amber gaze before him, firm and unwavering. “Do not think that would ever happen. You did nothing wrong, so don’t let yourself ever think such a thing. Do I make myself clear?” Ignis leaned closer to the other man, soon placing a small and gentle kiss on top of his lips before their foreheads rested against one another. “I love you.”

The bodyguard’s expression softened as he returned a glance to Ignis, brushing his hand over the other man’s neck before he kisses the tip of his nose. “Love you too…”

It was unfortunate that the moment couldn’t last any longer. If they tried to stay away from the camp for anywhere longer than fifteen minutes, they’d surely be met with two aggravating young men coming to harass them. So with a reluctant sigh, Gladio released Ignis and returned with him to the campsite. As much as he wanted to just be with Ignis alone, he would have to be patient until tomorrow. A date between him and the strategist. A much needed one, that was for certain. The thought of it caused a wild smile to spread over Gladio’s face as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the other man. Damn… He was lucky to have him.

And so, as the night began to settle, Gladio got himself ready for bed with the others. Noctis and Prompto had a busy day of… Well, being them, so they managed to go to bed before Gladio for once. Noctis sprawled out on the right side with Prompto curled up in a ball by Noctis, allowing Gladio plenty of room to take the left before Ignis came to sleep as well. A loud yawn came from the muscled man, Gladio stretching his arms up before he shrugged off his shirt and tossed it onto the back of one of the camping chairs before he changed into a pair of pajama pants. Had to dress _somewhat_ decently, after all. Ignis was still up, tidying up around the campsite as he finished off his evening tea – a ritual of Ignis’s for him to have a stress-free sleep.

“You coming, Iggy?”

“In just a moment. Go on without me.”

Gladio gave a small shrug before he pressed a kiss to the other man’s temple to wish him a good night before he retreated into the tent.

He didn’t really recall having fallen asleep so fast before, especially when he felt himself just drift off. He had intended to stay up until Ignis came to bed as well, but all his disgruntled anger towards the prince and the chocobo-head wore him out. Gladio had a temper, but it always made him tired after being so angry for so long. He did hear a faint rustling though as the tent opened once again, and instinctively, Gladio rolled onto his back to give the other man room to come into the tent and take his place on the left side before Gladio would pull him close and cuddle with him as they slept. A usual routine, and it seemed like he reacted to that even when he was half asleep and drowsy.

But Gladio couldn’t turn and pull Ignis into his arms. Not when he suddenly felt something secure themselves around his hips and a pressure down onto his lap. He grunted a bit, lazily opening his eyes to see what was going on. And he found himself with a sight that he wasn’t expecting in the slightest. There Ignis was, on top of the other man’s lap, wearing nothing more than his black boxer briefs and what appeared to be a black shirt that was far too big for him and hanging from his slender body. Gladio gulped down hard at the tight. At the man on top of him as Ignis removed his glasses, set them down by Gladio’s head, and leaned down closer to the other man’s face.

Well, _damn._

“Couldn’t wait for our plans tomorrow?” Gladio attempted to reach up to run his hands along the other man’s waist, but his fingers were caught by slender digits instead. He could only watch as his hand was brought up to Ignis’s lips, where the strategist placed a gentle kiss upon every knuckle he had access to. Gladio gulped. Wow… Seeing him like this was sexier than any dream Gladio had.

“I never said that this wasn’t a part of my plan.” Ignis’s eyes locked onto Gladio’s in response. He allowed Gladio access to his right hand while Ignis was allowed to use his left to rest it upon the bodyguard’s pectoral. The subtle movements Ignis made while adjusting himself on top of Gladio’s laps were enough to cause the bodyguard to bite his lip to surprise a moan, and Ignis knew this. He couldn’t help but give the faintest of smirks as he carefully rocked against the other man, moving his hips as he grinded his backside against the bodyguard’s crotch. “I promised that I would make sure that we would spend ‘quality time’ with one another, did I not?”

“Time with each other and…” Gladio’s eyes wandered over to the sleeping prince next to him, gritting his teeth as he felt Ignis rub against him even more. But the bodyguard’s face was tilted back towards the green gaze before him as Ignis looked at him with a challenging expression.

“If they wake up, then let them. It will be their own fault for interrupting us.” Ignis leaned down and crashed his lips against Gladio’s, holding his head still with his hands as the other man grunted in surprise. Seeing this new side to Ignis was quite the feat for Gladiolus, enough to stun the man into submission, but also enough to provoke Gladiolus as well. He reached out, lightly gripping Ignis’s hips as if to bring them closer against Gladio’s body. The only times their lips ever broke apart from each other was when they took in another small breath while readjusting where their lips reunited again and again until breaths grew heavier and the heat was almost unbearable in the small tent.

Apparently starting to become too unbearable for the two boys next to the mischievous strategist and bodyguard. The came to an abrupt halt in the actions as a small voice piped up in a sleepy grumble. Something along the lines of ‘Stupid… Boss battle…’ Gladio waited for a moment to hear if the noise ceased, but it seemed like Ignis was far from patient in this sense. Even as the blond-haired young man was grumbling, Ignis sat upright, adjusting himself on top of his lap to tug down the other man’s pants before he pressed himself down against Gladio’s forming erection. The strategist let out a quiet sigh, brushing fingers over his chest as he balanced himself properly and began to rock his hips.

Gladiolus sucked in a breath as he felt the grinding against him. Ignis was teasing the both of him. Gladio could feel himself press into Ignis’s backside, but unable to take the other man with the strategist’s underwear blocking him off. With how riled up he was getting from just kissing, Ignis did little to help with his rocking. Faint rustling, but not enough to alert the others just yet. But with how hard it was to keep his moans down as Ignis provoked him with his grinding, with the way nails scraped lightly over his chest, with how Ignis looked down at Gladio with a look of wanting. Gladiolus returned the gaze, gulping down his breath before he reached up to take Ignis’s face and kiss him. But just before he could caress the angel’s face, Gladio’s hands were caught, laced now with Ignis’s fingers again as the other man gazed down at him.

“Look, but do not touch.” He pushed the bodyguard’s hands aside and by his head before he leaned closer. Foreheads pressed against one another as Ignis moved his hips to continue rubbing against Gladiolus through his underwear. His breath was paced, but heavy, eyes full of passion as he looked into the aroused amber stare underneath him. “If I let you loose, then who knows what sort of noise we will unleash?”

Gladiolus scoffed at the remark, but he gave Ignis a mischievous gaze. If anything, _that_ would unleash the beast. “What happened to letting them wake up?” The man was quick to overpower Ignis, spitting up and leaning the other man back in a tangled position with Ignis underneath Gladiolus with his legs pushed upwards and Gladio pressing himself right against Ignis’s backside. The strategist’s face reddened, but he let out a silent breath as he felt Gladio press harder against him. He tried to reach up to cover his mouth to keep his noise silent, but his arms were still pinned by the bodyguard. Using his own strategy against him. Gladiolus merely smirked, leaning closer to the strategist’s ear as his husky growled next to it. “I’ll play by your rules, Iggy. I’ll look, and I’ll only look at _you._ ”

The strategist was unable to muster another word before he felt Gladio beginning to rock against him once again. Instead of Ignis’s movements before, Gladio’s were much more assertive, with strength that made it seem as if Gladio really was pushing into his core, filling him with passion. The strategist was hoping to contain himself, but it was his moans and gasps that began to fill the tent, body trembling while toes began to curl from Gladio’s intensity in his movements. Damn. He was hoping to take the lead this time and give Gladio some sort of release, but it seemed that the tables were turned. Ignis was Gladio’s mercy, desperately clawing at the other man’s hands as he arched his head back and bit his lip.

He was soon able to have a hand to use to wrap around Gladiolus’s neck as one arm was released. But with consequences as the other man had reached down between their bodies, begging to stroke the strategist through his clothing. Ignis’s eyes widened as he quickly looked at Gladiolus. The smirk on that devious man’s face…! Ignis opened his mouth to object, but his voice and moans were drowned out by the lips that crashed against his, the tongue that thrust into Ignis’s mouth and tangled itself around his own. Ignis felt himself shiver, succumbing to Gladio’s gestures. Not as if he really needed to complain. He was enjoying this just as Gladiolus was. Perhaps a little bit more now that the other man was on top of him like this.

But to an extent, however. With how aroused he was, it felt constricted with how close they were together. How their bodies were pressed tightly against one another, compact and contained to avoid alerting the others, it was rather uncomfortable. Thrilling, but constricting. The slightest bit of movement, even if it was something as mere as raising his hips slightly, merely added more to the discomfort and sensuality of the situation. So much so that as Gladio pushed once more against Ignis’s backside, slowly rocking them forward, the strategist found himself gasping and clawing at the man’s shoulder as fingers fondled him further. “Gladio…!”

Gladiolus had to lean down, sealing the panting breaths with his lips to calm Ignis down and silence him. Gladiolus swore under his breath, bringing Ignis’s head up against his shoulder for the other man to breathe into it as nails raked into his back. The bodyguard grunted, feeling the strain of release as well. It seemed the both of them were so pent up, so desperate. The man adjusted himself and Ignis’s legs, tugging down the other man’s underwear to expose him to the bodyguard. Just enough for him to be able to press against Ignis again, pressing their bodies together as Gladio reached down to grip them both and stroke them.

Slow at first, but more desperate for release with each passing second. God, he wanted more of Ignis. To just take him without any worries about the others, but that would have to wait. This… This was fine. Their release like this was fine as two heavy breaths gave a soundless gasp as a mess was made over their torsos and chests. Gladio felt his body grow weak, just barely supporting himself to keep himself from collapsing on Ignis. Their eyes locked on to one another, dazed from the air of intimacy around them before Ignis slowly leaned up and placed a kiss on Gladiolus’s lips.

“Feeling a little less frustrated now?”

Gladiolus gave a satisfied nod as he grinned and kissed Ignis again. But he adjusted himself to open the tent again, tugging Ignis to his feet outside of the tent before he eyed the two sleeping boys in the tent next to them. Good thing they were heavy sleepers. He smirked before he whispered to Ignis. “Maybe while they’re asleep, we can do this properly.” Ignis chuckled in response, but he quickly stumbled with Gladio to go freshen up and clean themselves off.

The silence lingered at the campsite once again when the strategist and the bodyguard left. Well, that is, until the freckle-faced young man sat up, eyes widened as a look of mortification finally became apparent.

“ _Oh. My. God._ Did they really just-?”

“I don’t bring it up again, _please_ …” The prince scoffed, eyes open and staring at Prompto with a clearly disturbed expression. He merely reached up, pulling Prompto back down again and wrapping his arm around his waist. “Just get whatever sleep you can before they come back again.”

“Y-Yeah. Right.” Prompto cleared his throat awkwardly and bundled underneath his blanket and closer to Noctis. “Next time we’re in town, we should get our own tent.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt where a user asked:  
> "Would Ignis or Gladio ever be daring enough to frot of do handies in the tent while the others were sleeping? Or would they be too scared of Noctis or Prompto waking up?"
> 
> So I figured 'Hey, let's write about it!' So hope you enjoy my lame attempt to write NSFW content.


End file.
